


Kids These Days

by AmericasAsset



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swing Dancing, Swingers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset
Summary: “Let’s get out of here, Buck. We’ll just never mention this.”





	Kids These Days

Steve had been making small talk in line for coffee and found himself invited to an exclusive private party. So here he was, taking Bucky dancing for the first time since before the war.

The host welcomed them in, and it became apparent Steve had misunderstood. 

“Not swing dancing,” whispered Bucky, staring wide-eyed around the dimly lit room. “They’re swingers.”

Steve’s face had gone pink. “Oh, god…” He fumbled to apologize. “Let’s get out of here, Buck. We’ll just never mention this.”

Bucky caught Steve’s arm before he slipped out the door. “Wait a minute, Stevie, let’s not be hasty…”


End file.
